1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to roof panels with solar batteries (solar batteries and solar array are considered identical nomenclature) and roof structures with solar batteries, these roof panels and structure being capable of application to roof portions of houses and like buildings.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Heretofore, for energy conservation it has been the practice to install a plurality of solar batteries on roofs of houses or like building structures and supply power from these solar batteries to the home.
The general way of installing solar batteries on the roof is a base securement system, in which panel-like solar batteries are secured to an available roof via an exclusive base.
Meanwhile, in the case of a house which is built by a panel process, there is a technique of dispensing with the exclusive base noted above by using a roof panel with solar batteries, in which a plurality of solar batteries are provided integrally with the top of a roof panel constituting a roof.
In the above roof panel with solar batteries, it is particularly necessary to improve protection from water (i.e., rainwater blocking) when mounting the solar batteries integrally with the roof panel, and development of techniques to this end has been desired.
Particularly, there is a problem of rainwater blocking among a plurality of solar batteries, and it has been difficult to produce a perfect water blocking groove structure.
The present invention has been completed in view of the above circumstances, and its object is to provide a roof panel with solar batteries and a roof structure with solar batteries, which permit improvement of the water blocking between adjacent solar batteries which are integral with the roof panel.